


The Next Avenger

by robertstanion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Memes for days, a lot of musical references but thats my bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertstanion/pseuds/robertstanion
Summary: One minute you're in school only to be told Tony Stark is waiting for you in the main office. That's when you're life turns around. Not only are you living by a fake name, your parents aren't your biological ones. You are the next avenger, and it's all down to you.





	The Next Avenger

**Author's Note:**

> the beginning is slightly rushed, I apologise.

_Aim and fire, Ronnie._ An applause spread around me. I sighed as I lowered my bow. SOMEONE, not to name anyone but SOMEONE had told my Physical Education teacher I could do archery and now everybody wanted to see me perform. I move my firey red hair out of my face as I tie it up. "That was incredible Veronica!" Mr. James Barclay said approaching me. 

"Danke schön" I say, curling my lip up. He's been hitting on me since Grade 5...the same year I found out about me extremely precise decisions AKA how I could manipulate animals. Oh yeah, I also burnt down my parents first house by accident, then rebuilt it. With my hands, in the space of 4 minutes. It was weird and whenever I was asked about it, I just said it was a dream because nobody else remember the scene. I slip my bow into the stand and my friend, Cameron, approaches me. I padlock the bow up and throw the key in my pocket. "Camrie." I say, nodding to her, pulling the door shut.

"Veronica, this is insane! I've just been told to come and hand this to you..." The blonde said handing me a slip of paper.  _Veronica Sawyer, Meet me in the main office at the front of your school. It is extremely important you come at this precise moment in time - T.S_ "Ronnie! Tony Stark wants to see you!" 

"Cool." I say, my voice full of sarcasm. Secretly, I'm scared. Tony Stark, billionare, wants to come and see me, Veronica Clint Isaacs, an average female student of 17 years of age, well hardly average. But I'm average in the eyes of other people. I swallow my nerves as I pick up my gym bag and walk with Cameron to the main office. "Good luck..." She whispers as I push the door open. 

* * *

So the rooms dark. Like extremely dark. I've never seen the room this dark before, there's always a light on. There's faint whispering. Then there's a snap of a lightswitch and the light's flood into the room. I take a sigh of relief as Tony Stark looks directly into my firey amber eyes. "Veronica Isaacs? Am I right?" I nod. "Good, I didn't want the wrong student with the same name, but you're eyes...I apologise, please take a seat. And don't be shy, that's actually a really dumb thing to say."

"DAMN RIGHT!" That was Peter Parker's voice. The door clicks behind me as I feel the "ominous shadow" of my friend, Peter, behind me. 

"Peter, I told you not to come here!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Stark! I had to!" He said, sitting next to me. 

"Y-You wanted to see me?"

"Yes! I should probably start at the...well. The start.  June 16th 2004. You were 4 years of age. Still a baby to us adults. You had you're parents on either side of you as you ran outside the house as flames began to destroy the interior. You don't know how, even looking back on it now, but you rebuilt that house with no burn marks remaining. Confuses you to this day. Kim and Liam aren't you're biological parents. In fact, there's a hint. You have powers for one thing so that gives you the head start that you're not an average human, secondly, you're archery skills are incredible if I say so myself. Now, what's your middle name?"

"Clint..." I say, puzzled by what's being thrown at me.

"OH MY GOD!" Peter shouts and falls off his chair. "IT'S HER ISN'T IT!"

"Peter be quiet! Veronica, I know who you're biological parents are."

"Woah woah woah Tony. You think you can just come to my school expecting me to believe that one of you're pairing from you're little crew are my biological parents! Nah. I'm not believing that. And if you excuse me, I have to get home to my parents Kim and Liam Isaacs."

"Veronica, Kim and Liam died earlier today." I gasp. Anger fills me compared with the sadness. "I think, even if you don't want to meet you're parents, you come with me anyways. Where you're living currently can give away any information about the avengers' identities."

"Ronnie please! I'm the only teen there and I need friends!" Peter begs, clinging on to my arm. I never noticed how...prickly his arm was before. 

"Fine. But don't expect me to talk. Also I sing a lot so I pray you all mute people out of conversations." I say, picking up my bags. 

 


End file.
